


Don’t call me Eds

by H4NGS4NG



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 1990s, Adult Losers Club (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Smut, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Riding, Soft Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Virgin Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4NGS4NG/pseuds/H4NGS4NG
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak lives and Richie feels like he has a second chance to tell him how he feels.(This is based on the 1990s mini series)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 44





	Don’t call me Eds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so... yeah  
> Also English is not my first language so feel free to correct me if I made a mistake ( I probably did lol)

He thought he lost him, he thought he lost him and could’ve never tell him the truth, Eddie shared his feelings with the losers, he opened his heart to all of them and Richie could only think about joking, and also when he got hurt, he joked as well.  
He was scared, hell If Eddie wasn’t there to confort him, he wouldn’t even go down there in the first place, but he did it, he was so afraid, but watching Eddie close his eyes, looking at Richie right before then, he has never been more scared in his life than in that exact moment.  
And what a curious thought, the man who he had not spoken to over almost 30 years, only took a few days to remind him how utterly in love he was. His best friend from childhood, that little boy he loved to tease only to see his annoyed face, his cute lovely innocent face. Now a man, yet still exuding that angelic and innocent energy when they were kids. He knew right away when he saw him at the restaurant. He was speechless, and god forbids Richie freaking Tozier to get his mouth shut, so he keep talking, shouting even, he talked a lot that night but at the same time he didn’t say a word.  
Eddie was now in the hospital, it’s been almost a week and he was going to be released soon, Richie stayed every day of course, he was the only one left, the rest eventually left but never lost contact, they just wanted to leave Derry once and for all, he did too don’t get him wrong, but not without Eds.  
\- Eds...  
\- don’t call me that, you know I hate when you call me that.- he sounded annoyed but he tried to hide his smile stuffing some apple pudding in his mouth that the nurse gave him a few hours ago. He was having dinner, his last night in the hospital, then he was free to go home.  
\- I- uh... sorry.- I’m so so sorry he thought.  
-Hey what’s wrong?- he could feel his discomfort, he was there for Eddie, but he kept his distance, and he joked too, even got him a few smiles, but it didn’t have the energy as always. Eddie knew it, but Richie wasn’t the type of person to express his feelings easily, and why would he tell Eddie anyways?, still he couldn’t help to worry about him, even though he was the one in a hospital bed- Rich..- he held his hand.  
Richie stared at their hands without saying anything, he held him back caressing it as if it were the last time, but he managed to smile , after all Eddie Kaspbrak was holding his hand and he felt like a kid again, two boys holding hands.  
-IT really got into your head huh?- he teased  
-At least it didn’t got trough my chest- Richie replies with a playful smirk.  
-Touché.- he laid back in bed, still holding Richie’s hand. -I’m really tired.  
-Then sleep you dummy.  
-No, I wanna keep talking to you.  
-We talk every day, aren’t you tired of me already, shouldn’t we get a doctor to check your ears?!- he teased trying to pick him.  
-ugh stop- he chuckled- I’m sensitive there.- he tried to slap him  
He opened his eyes wild - Oh so Edward Kaspbrak has sensitive spot. Noted for the future.  
-You know what I mean- he adjusted himself facing directly at the ginger.  
-Eddie you are still gonna see me in the morning.- he said softly, and a little bit confused about how the conversation was turning.  
-Yeah I know but... what about after.  
-What do you mean after?- Richie tried to look for something in his eyes but the little man was slowly drifting away, his eyelids heavy against his eyes, you could tell he tried his best to keep awake.  
-I mean... Bev is with Ben now, Stan went back to patty, Bill got back Audra, and mike finally left here...I have no one to turn back to... mhjust want...- he hold richie’s hand again longing for something he wasn’t supposed to, he slowly pulled his hand back, hugging himself with it and closed his eyes.  
-You have me... you’ve always had me- but he was already asleep.  
Eddie opened his eyes first, he saw a long figure weirdly sitting in a not so confortable chair, he was a grown man but he couldn’t help think he looked really cute, his mustache gave him the touch. He’d always wondered how it felt to kiss a man with facial hair, or just any hair actually, someone strong and masculine and, not like Richie but at the same time he couldn’t think of any man that wasn’t him, he just couldn’t. To Eddie he was all that, since they were kids Richie always protected him even when he knew he wasn’t weak.  
And there he was again, right by his side even when he could’ve left three days ago, he still insisted in staying with him.  
He was snoring so loud, was he always like that? Eddie must have been really drugged not to notice all the noise he made at night.  
-Rich..-he tapped his shoulder- Richie.  
-No cheese just macaroni!- he opened his eyes startled and kinda lost. Eddie started cracking, he laughed until his stomach hurt and his breathing stopped.  
-EDDIE SPAGHETTI DON’T DIE ON ME AGAIN I KNOW YOUR ASTHMA AIN’T GONNA WORK THIS TIME.- he stood up and tried to do him CPR in a very exaggerated way, but his arm slipped on the side of eddie’s ribs and ended up kinda on top of him, Eddie slowly stopped laughing and stared at the man who was now very close, their foreheads almost touching, Richie could feel eddie’s heavy breathing, and he wanted more. Their chests awkwardly together both hearts racing, nose touching, eyes closing and...  
-Mr. Kaspbrak- a nurse comes into the room. Richie quickly backs away almost to a corner, as if it weren’t more obvious, well done trashmouth.-Uhm your analysis turned great, you are good to go.  
-Thank you- his cheeks were flaming red. She left as quickly as she came.  
-Eds...  
-Can you pass me my bag?- he brushed his ashy curls to distract himself, he was really hot and sweaty all of the sudden and he didn’t want his friend to notice how much it affected him, he was forty years old for Christ sakes.  
He came back to him but grabbed him and clashed their mouths together, it was urgent, passionate and kinda harsh but it was everything they always wanted. The taller man grabbed his head and pulled his curls while the other hugged him by the neck, they were desperate, like it was the first and the last time, because it felt like it. It slowly turned more soft until Richie had to pull away to breathe. Eddie smiled to himself and stared at the man in front of him, hair all messy, a little bit sweaty and tired, and also perfect.  
-Don’t go- he still had his eyes closed and brows furrowed.-stay with me, come to LA and live with me.- there, he said it.  
No answer. He was afraid to open his eyes but Eddie was still holding onto him- Eds? - he looked up and saw him crying silently. - Oh my god I’m so sorry, forget I said anything, nevermind beep beep Richie I won’t...- this time Eddie kisses him tenderly he could feel his warm tears, but he was smiling  
-Yes- he kissed him- yes yes- he grabbed him by the cheeks and started kissing him all over.  
...  
It’s been almost four months since they moved together, with eddie’s mom in NY, his job and the media, careful was just an easy way to put it. But they shared their intimacy, it was new for both of them but mostly for Eddie, ever since his confession back in Derry, Richie made sure to make him feel as safe as he could. Touching was never a problem for the man, at least not when it came to Richie, he was the only one that let him touch him when they were kids, it was an innocent and fun kind of touch, hugs, holding hands, sometimes his cheeks, he was really cute when young, his aunts never failed to remind him pinching his face till it hurt. But with Richie it was playful, light, and full of love, and after all these years that still hasn’t changed.  
They were kissing in a very sloppy way, Richie had gone to some awards and he stayed all night waiting for him, he watched him on tv and the beautiful suit he picked for him, Eddie developed a really good sense of style over the years, that was one of the things Richie noticed when they met again.  
It was a really good suit, and even if Eddie loved it, right now he only wanted to tear it off.  
-God I love how needy you are for me- he pressed kisses down his neck and Eddie let go a soft moan, trusting his hips up so he could get some friction trough the fabric.  
-Richie, I want it.- he straddled his hips forcing him to grind on him harder. The taller man groaned again.  
-What do you want baby, just tell me.- He kissed him again, this time taking it all, savoring his lips and tasting his mouth, he was addicted to that mouth, he felt dizzy just thinking about all the things he had done with it.  
-I’m ready Richie- he looked at him in the eyes still panting.- I want it, this time I wanna really do it.  
They had been intimate but it was a slow process, Richie always knew how Eddie felt towards the whole sex concept so he kept respectful and never went further, in fact he always let Eddie do what he wanted to do, it was all about him, it was never about the physical pleasure, I mean yes, but with Eddie it was so much more than that, it was something new, unexplored and scary to his lover, yet he chose Richie to help him get trough it.  
-Fuck Eds, are you completely sure? I love you but I don’t want you to feel like you-  
-beep beep Richie- He grabbed his crotch and the other men whined at the touch, he was getting really comfortable with this and Richie couldn’t be more glad about it.  
-Oh my god babe- he laid on his chest while trying to get his pants off, Eddie was already naked except for his boxers. Once they were off, Eddie turned them over now strapping him with his legs.- I don’t know what has gotten into you today but I’m all for it baby-he kissed him again and tried to get to his chest but Eddie pulled him back to bed.  
-Take the rest of your clothes off, you can’t touch yet.  
-Objection your honor.  
But didn’t say more as he started to grind on him very very slow, taking every second. While doing that he started to get one hand trough his own chest, massaging one of his nipples, and then slowly moving it down inside his underwear freeing his cock right on top of his boyfriend, started pumping getting off with the quick breathing he was hearing from the man under him and his little whines as he tried to thrust onto his ass, he was fully naked now but there was still a piece of clothing between them, and Eddie knew once it was gone the two of them were lost.  
-Eds baby, please let me touch you, I need to prep you.-He held him by the hips trying to make him to slow down, sometimes the blonde was so into the moment he lost touch with everything else, but how can Richie blame him, being virgin till that age must have been difficult (at least for him).  
He took his underwear off and grabbed the baseline and a condom. They stayed in the same position, Eds was in control and Richie was gonna make sure of that. He positioned himself against the bed header to be more confortable, and once he was ready he slipped a finger through his hole, the other man hissed but it wasn’t something from the other world, they’ve been practicing before.  
Eddie let go of his member and hugged tightly the other man while he laid small kisses on his shoulder. One finger became two and two suddenly went to three.  
-mhm take out your boxers now- Eddie managed to tell in between kisses.  
-someone’s a little bit needy aren’t you. Why are you in such hurry? Does my Eddie has to be somewhere? -he teased while lowering his head sucking on one of his nipples now.  
-Yes, your dick. Now do as I say- he grind again playfully.  
-Make me.- he slipped his fingers out of the other man.  
Two can play this game.  
-Oh so that’s how you wanna do it. Alright then. He pushed Richie down again and grabbed the tie on the floor that he used that night on the red carpet.-you know, when we were kids I used to spend a lot of time with Stan- He grabbed his hands and put them above his head, Richie could let go easily but right now he was to distracted with eddie’s mouth and the slow grinding- he loved showing me the new stuff he had learned on the boys scouts, he said you never paid attention cause you said he would never need it in real life, but -he know let go and stared right onto his eyes- I think what he taught me turned out to be really useful.-he then proceeded to admire his piece of work.  
-Oh you little brat, this was supposed to be romantic but you are turning me into your sex slave.  
-don’t pretend you don’t like it- he gives him a peck- you love me just like that.  
-Love you like this? Honey I’ve been in love with you since we were kids but go off I guess?  
Eds just contemplated what he just told him- Richie Tozier you make me the happiest man alive. -The other man just rolls his eyes casually- hey, I’m serious.- he grabs his face so he can see him- I love you, you are the best thing that happened to me, I want you to know that.-he kisses Richie tenderly, and can feel the other man smiling, he hadn’t say a word yet but Eddie was gonna change that.- Enough with the sappiness-he reaffirms trying out sound nonchalantly.- where were we?

-Y- You have to take my underwear off, I’ll do it myself but some brat tied me to the bed.  
-Right! Let me help you with that honey.- he caressed his burned orange hair  
-Are you sure?- he looked concerned  
-I’m sure- he started trailing kisses down his neck to his chest and to the hips, he could see the tent showing so he gave him slow wet kisses.  
-I’m really... mhfhating y-you right now for not letting me touch you.-he freed his cock and started sucking him very softly- fuck Eds, you are killing me, I was supposed to do that for you, I wanted to make YOU feel good.- he moaned.  
-But you are  
-How?- he tried to look at him but failed miserably.  
-by letting me be in control- he continued to suck, this time taking part of his member and pressing his tongue hard against the head.  
-Fuck Eds, please come over here, I want you-fuck, I want to be inside you please.  
-Since you asked nicely.- he sat down on his stomach and grabbed his cock, playin with it, moving it trough his cheeks just to leave him breathless, he was sweating so much right know because he kept trying to touch Eds. Slowly he took his member inside of him trying to adjust himself  
-careful babe.  
-I know...- he was really tight and Richie could sense his discomfort- Richie... you are really big.  
-Maybe you are just really small baby.  
He laughed only to whine in pain for the sudden change.  
-don’t make me laugh asshole, you make it harder for me.  
-you couldn’t have said it better my love.  
-Stop it- he tried to hide his smile biting the bottom of his lips.  
-Try to relax, just close your eyes and listen to my voice- he did as he said- I won’t do anything unless you want me to, Imeanthere’snotmuchtodosincemyhandsaretied but you know what I mean... just let go of the tension in your shoulders. Now your jaw. And now your legs.  
He went so deep until he couldn’t anymore and he let out a long moan, so he started moving, slow but confident- oh my god- he found the spot.  
-keep going baby- Richie started trusting too, matching their pacing-Fuck I wish I could hold you right now.  
He wanted his touch too, so quickly untied him and as soon as he got free, he grabbed his ass hard and kissed him. The other man’s member between their stomachs, he was in heaven right now.  
Eventually Eddie started to loosen up and that got him more frustrated, but his body couldn’t keep up with Richie’s so they turned around.  
-Fuck me- Richie started trusting again- harder please.. Oh yes right thereFUCK-he grabbed the smaller man’s dick pumping with the same velocity, their bed was squeaking now.-Richie I can’t hold it anymore- a tear slipped on his cheek.  
-Then come- he kept trusting even harder until they both came, they stayed there for a few minutes trying to regain their breaths, Richie lying on his shoulder hiding his face in eddie’s neck.- I’m gonna get you a towel.  
-No-Stay, I don’t care.  
-Are you okay?- they were facing each other now, he needed to know he hadn’t hurt him.  
-I’m more than okay.

You know why I never liked when you called me eds?- they were now clean and hugging inside the covers- because you were the only one to call me that, you had a special nickname for me, well it’s not special, but it was for me, and every time you called me that I would get really flustered and my cheeks would turn red, I was so silly when I was young that I thought I was gonna have an asthma attack just because you would make my heart beat so fast and... I thought I was sick, and that made me so afraid because you made me feel that way whenever you called my name, and I didn’t want to feel that way, but I just couldn’t help it, no medicine would make me stop feeling that way for you.  
Ive later come to terms that it was a good type of sick, no matter what my mom would tell me, because I felt butterflies with you, I was truly happy and I never felt that way with anyone. A-And after all this time you managed to make me feel that way again.-  
Richie didn’t know what to say , he was truly speechless now, so he grabbed the other man’s cheek and laid a small, soft kiss on his forehead, making Eddie smile and embarrassed to his core.- I love you.  
-I love you too Richie.

**Author's Note:**

> These bitches be gay good for them  
> My tw acc is @/goldencloudsx ;)


End file.
